


To many Field Trips

by Large_H



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Pete, Comfort, Field Trip, Hurt, Irondad, Mama Spider, May's dead, Much love for one spider, Parent Tony, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, They're all protective!, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, baby spider, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Large_H/pseuds/Large_H
Summary: Okay so this is a random collection of Field Trips to Stark Industries, none will be fully flushed out i.e. it’s random bits of Field Trip Au tropes like the entrance trope or Flash getting his ass beat or even Nat being over protective. Also some funny ideas that I’ve seen and want to use but forget to use them.Also yes I made this just so I can write more of this Au, deal with it. ;D Please suggest ideas! I’ve got a lot myself but I know other people probably haven’t gotten what they want either…Other important information…Tony and Pepper adopted Peter, Thanos didn’t happen or hasn’t happened yet this is technically post endgame spoiler filled, it shouldn’t give anything away but it may idk. Everything should be fine to read…
Relationships: Clint Barton & Pepper Potts & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanoff & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 541





	1. Chapter 1

He’s my Son, that’s why!

Peter Parker-Stark was having a bad day, for starters he wasn’t sure if he should go on the surprise field trip, but Pepper forced him to… Then he found out why and well nearly cried himself to death. How could she, his mother do this to him. Peter Parker was going on a trip to his own home and to make matters worse, Flash Thompson was giving him more than his fair share of annoyances.

However, by the time they had made it to their super secret meeting, that only Pete knew about, Flash had nearly gotten Tony to come down to whatever lab they were in at the time and kill him, himself. So when the group arrived Flash was the first to ask a question to the ten or so Avengers who just so happen to show up that day to the tower. *cough cough, they wanted to embarrasses Pete cough cough.*

“Yes kid? What’s your question.” Tony asked, already having a vague idea of what it was. “How do you know Peter Parker?” Tony smiled at the kid, he had already known it was coming. “Well he’s my intern and as such I would have to know him.” Flash didn’t like the answer and let out a puff.

Another ten or so kid asked question and then Flash asked another one. “Why did you choose Pen - Pete over some one like me?” He asked, he was somehow always full of himself and didn’t know how not to be. Tony let out a laugh and so did the others.

“Well, unless your as smart, funny, good with coding, intelligent and an overall delight to the team, then I see no reason why I should hire you.” Flash still didn’t like the answer and asked another question.

“What’s so special about Penis over their that you decide to make him your personal intern.” Cap spoke first this time. “Language!” He yelled at a bit of a higher tone than usual, he was just as mad as Tony.

“Well I don’t know why Pete would be my intern… Ms. Stark why would he be more important to us?” Pepper shrugged, her smile was painful obvious. “I don’t know why is Peter Parker-Stark your intern?” 

The group gasped and Pete let go a bit of air as he cured mentally. “Plus, I don’t know why the Avengers would like Junior so much considering your just a like, you both annoy them beyond belief, you both work until the early hours of the day and you both run into danger head first. I mean we’ve nearly lost you both multiple times!” Now she was yelling, she was tired of Pete coming home on a stretcher or in Tony's arms, the kid didn’t know how to stop.

Once again the group gasped and Pete let out a sigh. “I don’t know, maybe because I was pretty much adopted by all of you and I mean I don’t get hurt that much, I mean come on I can lift a building off of me… Cap can’t even do that!” ‘Shit’ he mentally cursed, welp there goes yet another secret he had kept hidden for so long.

The crowd gasped once more and Pete figured welp they might as well know… He jumped into the air and landed on the ceiling above the Avengers. He walked around a few seconds before jumping back down and landing in between his standing parents.

And that’s how all of Pete’s classmates ended up signing ndas and swearing that they would never tell anyone or else their own lives would be ruined by one over protective mother and one very overprotective father, if one didn’t get them the other would.


	2. To Many Entrances.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entrance trope...

Pete Parker-Stark stepped off his shuttle bus onto the ground that laid before the Avengers Towers. His science class had been given a field trip to the tower and Pete had nearly died the second it was announced. He hated that he was taking a field trip to his own home and wish that he could in fact go home. But he couldn’t, well not until Tony managed to find him.

The group walked into the lobby and was greeted by a young intern named Elizabeth. “Hello, you must be midtown high.” She had a cheere voice as always, Pete had talked to her often when he was in the lobby.

“You ready to fail Penis.” Pete let out a sigh, as always Flash was being a pain and now he was probably going to accuse him of… “I bet your internship is fake Penis and that your lying about the entire thing.” Pete rolled his eyes, Flash would find out eventually.

The group walked over to scanners and Elizabeth spoke up. “Okay everyone, here are your visitor passes.” She began to hand out different white cards from the box she held in her arms. “Wow.” Some of the kids were impressed by the low level badge.

“These level 1 badges will deactivate after you leave the tower today so please do not try to re-enter the building.” The group nodded, and continued to look over to look over the badges as they were past out. Then the guide got to Pete. 

She smiled and walked past him, she knew him well and didn’t give him a pass. The group then began to walk through the scanners and one by one Friday called out the name. “Flash Eugene Thompson, Level 1 beta, visitor pass.” Flash seemed to smile with price and then walked over to the other side so that the others could walk through.

A girl named Betty as of course asked the question...“Um… Ms. Elizabeth, what do the ranks mean?” Elizabeth smiled, it was about time someone asked the question. “The ranks are divided among 20 different ranks, however, I will give you the short version. Level 1 is for press and visitors, Ranks two is for janitors, Rank 3 is for low level interns, level four is for mid level interns, Rank 5 is for low level employees, Rank six is for business personnel, Rank 7 is for high level interns, Rank eight for high level employees, Rank 9 for the Avengers and friends, Finally Rank ten is for the Starks.” The group nodded and finally it was time for Pete to walk through.

“Hey, Penis doesn't have a card!” Flash let out in a loud snicker. Pete rolled his eyes and Mr. Harrington turned to look at him and shook his head. “Pete why don’t you have a card!” Pete just stepped through the scanner and Fridays voice came over the loudspeaker.

“Welcome back MiniStark, Junior, Tony asked if you wanted to work on the new project with him after your tour, Pepper said to have a good day and Nat says люблю тебя мой ребенок паук” Pete smiled, Nat always had a way of making his day. The group just sat there stunned and well very surprised…

Onto the next one!

A group of High Schoolers walked into the beautiful building that was known as Stark Towers. However, Pete was less than amused with it. He had been in the building so much because well he lived there. Peter walked through and let out a small huff of air. He was tired of his class being so enamored by the building.

After a few minutes the group made their way over to the scanners, Elizabeth, their tour guide had passed out badges when they had walked in. Pete however, haven't received one because he didn’t need one. 

Flash was the first to go through and well as usual, Friday was quiet, she didn’t need to voice peoples entrance unless they were high level officers of the building. However, after a few minutes it was finally Pete's turn to walk through, and well of course Flash spoke up. ‘I bet Penis can’t even get in!’ Pete rolled his eyes, if only Flash knew.

Pete walked up to the scanner and Fridays voice came over the loudspeaker. “Welcome home, Junior, Mr. Stark has been informed of your presence and request you in his lab, he wants you to know and I quote. Junior I need you up here to help me with the secret project for your mother's birthday, please get up here as soon as possible.” Pete rubbed his hand over his face, of course, Tony would.

Pete sighed, well at least he could leave. Pete headed for the private elevator and well his teacher began to protest. “Parker what are you doing, you can’t leave the trip.” Pete rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. “If you got a problem bring it up with my dad, otherwise known as Tony Stark. It’s not my problem.” Peter walked over to the elevator and headed up, he was happy to get out of the field trip.


	3. Mister Stark's Lab?

“Alright everyone, here’s the last part of your tour. And might I add that it's more than likely the most important. It might not have anything to do with your future careers. However, you do get to see what some of the best technology in the world looks like.” The tour guide sounded off as she looked at her tour group. It had been one from Midtown Tech and Science and the group had been given special privileges.

The CEO of S.I. had even signed off on it and Sandra who was leading the groups was shocked by it. She’d thought about how it would affect her career due to its high importance and how bad it could be if she’d failed. When she’d originally taken on the task, she was less than pleased with it but now she was more than happy to do it. That was mainly because she’d gotten the chance to see the Avengers and other aspects, she never thought possible.

“Hey Penis? Yea I’m talking to you. What do you think of this lab? Uhh, never seen anything like it right?” Peter rolled his eyes at the boy, of course, he’d seen it all before it was really nothing new to him.

“No Flash I haven’t seen it, I told you I worked down in the intern labs there's no way I’d be up here in Mr. Stark’s personal lab.” It was Mr. Stark's personal lab… However, it wasn’t Tony’s lab.

“That’s what I thought.” Flashed nodded to Peter as if he’d just won some amazing prize. MJ at this point had been drawing the two as they talked and finally got enough of an outline to say something.

“Flash your second alternative, at least Parkers gotten the chance to see a part of S.I. all you’ve ever done is drool about it in your sleep.” Flash’s eyes went livid as he looked at the girl with the least amount of respect humanly possible.

“She’s right Flash, you’re just an alternative.” Ned had managed to speak up this time which was probably the worst thing to have happened because…

“Oh, is that so fatso? Well, at least I can walk up a flight of stairs without heaving up my lunch. And I can definitely beat you one on one at next Acadeca practice!” Sandra rolled her eyes; she’d wished that _the kid_ would stand up for himself but yet he didn’t.

“Alright, everyone listen up, this is Starks personal lab that he uses for the Avengers work along with his own private projects. He also uses this to work on intern and employee projects that require refinement. You’re free to look around but don’t touch anything.” The group nodded and began to look around.

Betty was rather bored with the whole thing however, she wasn’t afraid of looking around and getting the scoop on the next piece of tech. James was over in a corner looking at a cabinet filled with ‘REJECTS’ which we’re projects that had been put on hold for one reason or another.

Peter, Ned, and MJ were looking at some holograms that FRIDAY had left out, mainly because they weren't anything of importance. They were just basic scans of the building along with the vents and shafts that were throughout the building.

As the group looked around the elevator door opened and the one and only Tony Stark walked out. He was in his usual three-piece blackish-grey suit with a dark pair of dress shoes. He also had on a pair of sunglasses, because why not.

“Hello Children, How’s the tour going?” Most of them stood stunned by the sight of _Tony freaking Stark_! However, one person managed to speak up and of course… (Why is this kid even alive.)

“Hey, Mr. Stark I was wondering if Penis Parker over there had an internship here. He’s been going on and on about it all day. However, I know for a fact that no one who’s not in college can get into a Stark internship program.” Tony’s eyes blinked a few times and then finally dilated. He had to figure out what in the F*** this kid was even saying and that took a while to figure out.

“So, I’m guessing you’re talking about Peter Parker, otherwise known as my adopted son? Right? You do realize that this isn’t my lab right, it’s Peter’s lab.” The group looked to Peter who could only let go of a small whimper before placing his hands over his face as a way to cover himself from all the attention.

“But it says Stark on the door? He’s Peter Parker!” Flash’s world was coming down around him. And Tony was all for it.

“Yes, it does say Stark because it’s his lab and his name is Peter Parker-Stark. He’s mine and Peppers son, who might I add is listening in on this conversation. Isn’t that right FRI?” The A.I. quickly came back with an answer.

“Yes Boss, Mrs. Boss is listening and has already filed paperwork to have the kid blacklisted from all college schools in the country.” Flash paled and Tony grinned even more than ever.

“Don’t mess with my son, that goes for all of you. Now, out! Also, Sandra, you get a raise and a full-time position when your internship is done. Thanks for putting up with that brat. And, thanks for notifying us about him earlier.” Tony had gestured over towards Flash and Sandra nodded to Mr. Stark who’d by now gone over and was cradling the younger Stark in his Arms. All the while Peter was saying that the man didn’t have to do that and that Flash was _fine_.

Yet, Sandra nodded, she’d contacted Tony and Pepper after the whole incidence with Flash bullying Peter in the lab. It wasn’t the first time it had happened that day, but she couldn't stand by anymore. And, so as she leads the tour of the room and down towards their bus; she did nothing to help their teacher who was trying to tell the younger Stark that he had to return to school.

Sandra had realized that it Peter was Mr. Stark’s kid once they had gotten into the lab and why his name had come up redacted and why every mention of his name on any floor other than the intern floor and the highly classified lab floor would come back as a “BLEEP” by Friday. The A.I. had been censoring his name throughout the building and only when people who had been trusted would get past the censorship. Sandra was rather new, not entirely new but new enough where she hadn’t met the kid.

She worked on the business side of things and was never in the labs, so she’d never been close enough with the kid to know anything about him.

However, she was glad that he was okay now and that Mr. Stark had stepped in. It made her day easier on the mind plus she’d gotten a full-time position when her college years were up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes
> 
> Okay, so this was written in like 20 minutes… Enjoy.
> 
> Comments, Kudos, and Bookmarks are more than welcome!


End file.
